Steering column brackets are known in the art and are generally used to support a lower mounting bracket that extends from the steering wheel of a motor vehicle to a steering assembly. The steering column bracket is mounted to the instrument panel of the motor vehicle. As the point of support for the steering assembly of the motor vehicle, steering column brackets must be able to absorb collision energy in the event of an impact.
Accordingly, steering column brackets typically include an energy absorption device mounted thereto that absorbs energy during an impact event. Because the energies involved during an impact event can be relatively high, a specially designed energy absorption device is provided.